All it takes is a Spark
by Chavonnie26
Summary: What if instead of only one electricity based superhero in Dakota there was two. Ashni has always been a little unusual but after going to investigate a big cloud of purple gas her life is changed forever. Follow her as she tries to deal with balancing two lives, boys, bang babies and being a teenage girl. Submissions closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Chavonnie26 here and lately I've been watching a lot of Static Shock so I've decided to have my go at a fic. But here's the twist. This is a SYOC (Submit Your Own Character) fic so everyone send those characters in. I really need some bang babies. Here's the first chapter so long. I only own Max and Ashni/Spark. Now onto the beginning of this fic.**

* * *

"I swear if we get out of this I'll kill you myself." An African-American girl says grouchily while squirming against her bonds.

She wore a white long-sleeve shirt with a black lightning symbol, dark blue jeans with white accents, white and dark blue converse, a white mask that shows her eyes which are dark blue, dark blue fingerless gloves, white goggles with yellow lenses on her forehead and a dark blue bandanna around her neck like a cowboy. Her black hair curled loosely around her face and down her back.

"How was I supposed to know they had knock out gas?" A Caucasian girl says squirming against her bonds as well.

She wore an aqua hoodie, black jeans and aqua converse. Her bright red hair was cut into a messy bob that made most of her fringe cover her right eye. Her eyes, which are covered in oval glasses, are a vibrant green.

"Probably because bad guys always carry knock out gas." The African-American girl says rolling her eyes.

"Look you're the one with the powers why don't you bust us out?" The Caucasian girl says pouting.

"If you've forgotten I'm out of juice." The African-American girl says regretfully as purple sparks play at her fingertips.

You couldn't tell but these two girls have been friends since practically birth.

"Some superhero I turned out to be." The African-American girl says sadly.

"Hey Spark don't be like that." The Caucasian girl says attempting to cheer her up.

"Well it's true. Static was right. I should have turned myself into the hospital when I had the chance. Stupid Big Bang. It's not a gift it's a curse." 'Spark' says as the sparks playing on her fingertips grew.

"Hello." 'Spark' says using the sparks to short out the electronic cuffs.

"Hey the brat's free." A henchman says as 'Spark' frees the other girl and they take off running.

"Be a superhero you said. It'll be fun you said. Yeah right." 'Spark' says as she pulls out a piece of crumpled foil from her pocket and zaps it with some purple energy and it becomes a flying disk that they jump onto.

"Oh give it a break already." The Caucasian girl says grumpily as they land on a sky scrapper mainly because 'Spark' is out of juice again.

"Well it was your idea Max." 'Spark' says taking off her mask.

"And it was your idea to investigate the Big Bang in the first place. I was just smart enough to stay away." Max says as 'Spark' sits down to catch her breath.

"Hey you okay Ashni?" Max asks and Ashni/Spark waves her off.

"We better get home. I'll drop you off." Ashni/Spark says putting her mask back on and charging up the disk again.

"Ashni don't. You're running yourself ragged by trying to prove to Static you're just as good as him. You need to rest." Max says seeing her friend might fall over any second now.

"No I don't. I'm fine really." Ashni says getting a recharge from a nearby circuit box.

"When you crash don't blame me. I still want that ride though." Max says hopping onto the disk with Ashni.

"You always do." Ashni says taking to the skies.

I bet you're all wondering what happened to make Ashni this way am I right? Well here's how it all started ten days ago…

* * *

**And here's the first chapter. Now remember you have to PM me for your character to be featured in this fic. See you guys later. Chavonnie26 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for you guys. Big thanks to guest for reviewing. I own only Ashni, Max, Ashni's mom and Sam. Jax belongs to grimbutnotalways. Now onto the fic.**

* * *

"Ashni get your butt down here!" A male voice shouts up the stairs of a cosy home.

The owner of the voice is a young man about 18 with coffee coloured skin, dark blue eyes, black closely cropped hair and is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse.

"Coming!" Ashni shouts as she comes down the stairs in a different outfit that we've seen her in.

She is wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt with orange sleeves, dark blue jeans and yellow and orange converse. She isn't wearing her mask or goggles. She is also wearing a red bandanna on her head to keep her hair out of her face.

"What's that smell?" Ashni asks sniffing the air with a disgusted look on her face.

"Breakfast." The boy says putting a plate in front of Ashni as she sat down at the table.

"On what planet is eggs burnt to charcoal and I don't even want to know what that is considered breakfast?" Ashni asks raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"They're pancakes and I tried to make them just like dad's." the boy says as Ashni experimentally stabbed a very disgusting looking pancake with her fork.

The pancake, if you could call it that, exploded all over the kitchen.

"Yeah it's just like dad's except for the exploding part." Ashni says rolling her eyes and grabbing her backpack which luckily was spared from the blast.

"Tell mom I'm off to school." Ashni says wiping the gunk off her face and clothes.

"Be careful okay?" the boy says wiping gunk off himself as well.

"I will be. Sam you really need to stop worrying about me." Ashni says heading out the door.

"I will when you don't give me anything to worry about." Sam says with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey Ash what's up?" Max asks Ashni as they enter the school together.

Max is wearing a light blue hoodie instead of her aqua one and light blue converse instead of her aqua ones but she still looks the same.

"Sam was trippin' on me again. You come home late one time and you swear you'd think he was gonna explode or somethin'." Ashni says shaking her head.

"That's tough whoa hotties at ten o'clock." Max says pointing at two guys across from them.

The one is African-American like Ashni, has dreadlocks and black eyes. He is wearing a yellow and orange button down shirt with a blue trim at the collar, black sneakers and red baggy pants. While the other is Caucasian like Max with blonde hair, dark brown eyes and glasses like Max's. He is wearing an aqua and orange hoodie, tan baggy pants and black sneakers.

"Make that hunkies." Ashni says a faint purr in her voice as she checks the African-American out.

"Definitely." Max says checking the other boy out.

Both boys seem oblivious to the attention.

"Hey ladies have you seen Frieda around?" A voice behind the two girls asks and they jump apart to let F-Stop through to Frieda who is walking up to the two guys.

"If this ends well I'll eat my bandanna." Ashni says shaking her head.

And she was right it didn't end well.

"Ooh that has got to hurt." Max says cringing in sympathy as the African-American boy got hit by F-Stop.

"Oh thank the lord for Dwayne." Ashni says relived that F-Stop backed off the moment Dwayne walked pass.

"And there goes the bell." Ashni says as they run off to class but before they could get there they were intercepted by a very annoying person.

"Jax could you move we're almost late for class?" Max asks barely able to contain her annoyance.

Jax is tall, skinny, tanned and more annoying than Harley Quinn on a sugar rush. Jax has light blonde hair and dark brown eyes and apparently a thing for Ashni. He is also part of F-Stop's crew.

"Not unless dark and beautiful here agrees to go on a date with me tonight." Jax says as Ashni stomps on his foot and they get past him.

"When pigs fly." Ashni says grouchily as they race to class.

"She so wants me." Jax says smugly while hopping up and down on one foot.

* * *

"Come on mom please? I promise I won't get into any trouble. Besides it's only a sleep-over at Max's." Ashni begs her mother the next day.

"Alright Ashni just be careful okay?" Her mother asks with a small smile knowing that trouble has a knack for finding Ashni.

"Promise." Ashni says racing out the door.

"She's so much like her father." Ashni's mother says shaking her head.

"And that's what worries me." Sam says shaking his head as well.

* * *

"Hey Max I'm gonna be a little late. Something's just come up." Ashni says holding her phone to her ear as she drives her scooter to investigate a large cloud of purple gas that has just appeared over the docks.

"What?" Max asks over the phone as Ashni covers her mouth with her bandana and heads into the cloud.

"Just something okay?" Ashni says stopping her scooter when she saw the same boy she had been drooling over this morning on the floor unconscious.

"I'll call you back." Ashni says cutting the connection and putting her phone away.

"Better get you out of this smog." Ashni says picking the boy up and getting him onto her back.

Ashni then drives her scooter out of the smog and hands off the boy to a nearby paramedic.

"Kid get out of here you have no clue what that gas will do to you." The paramedic says but Ashni just shakes her head.

"I'm not going anywhere until everyone's out." Ashni says ditching her scooter and going in on foot.

"If that's not Mike's kid then I'll go in there without a mask." The paramedic says shaking her head.

Ashni's dad was a paramedic and a fearless one at that. He died doing his job three years ago because of a stray bullet from a gang shoot out. And apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree because Ashni is still helping get people out without a mask on.

"This is the last one I believe." Ashni says handing Jax over to the paramedics then goes into a coughing fit which has become more frequent as the night went on.

"Are you okay?" The paramedic asks and Ashni waves him off.

"I'm fine I better go home though. See ya." Ashni says grabbing her scooter and zooming off to home.

Before she got there she started getting dizzy but kept shaking it off. As she got home she was so dizzy that instead of walking through the door she fell through it.

"Ashni what happened?" Sam asks concerned for his little sister.

"Docks. Helped. Save. People." Ashni mumbles but Sam couldn't hear her.

"Better get you up to bed." Sam says picking Ashni up and dropping her off in bed.

No one noticed the sparks playing on her skin.

* * *

**And so Ashni get's her powers. Well I have to jet. Send in those characters. Chavonnie26 out. Halla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my people. Chavonnie26 here to give you the latest chapter of this fic. I own only Ashni and Max. Now enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Ashni wakes up gasping for air in her own room the next day. Her room looks more like a teenage boy's room than a girl's but that's the way she likes it.

"I'm home. How am I home?" Ashni asks getting out of bed but her blankets were stuck to her.

"Stupid static cling." Ashni says grabbing onto the metal handle of her closet and getting a shock that made her hair stand on end but the blankets fell off.

"Well that got the knots out." Ashni says straightening out her hair, grabbing her clothes and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

As she walks into the room the lights turn on without her having to hit the switch. Ashni shrugs thinking it's no big deal. She reaches to grab her electric tooth brush but it starts up without her touching it. Picking it up Ashni sees that it's not plugged in.

"No way I'm a living power plant." Ashni says excitedly racing to get ready and tell Max.

* * *

"Hello?" Max asks into the phone still sleepy.

"Max you gotta check this out. Meet me at the old train station where they store old cars and hurry." Ashni says on the other end of the line while holding a light bulb that's lit without it being plugged into a socket.

"Ashni are you okay? What happened last night?" Max asks but is cut off by Ashni cutting the connection.

"Great. She's gone crazy." Max says shaking her head but heads out to meet up with Ashni anyway.

* * *

"Alright Ash what is it you wanted to show me?" Max asks walking into the old train station that is practically filled to the brim with old cars.

"Watch your head." Ashni says zooming above Max on a purple glowing car hood.

"What the?" Max asks as Ashni lands in front of her.

"Isn't it cool? Remember I told you I was going to check something out last night. Well that something was this big purple cloud of gas it must have given me these powers." Ashni says as more purple sparks danced in her hair and on her skin.

"Wait a minute you were in the Big Bang? How are you not horribly mutated?" Max asks as Ashni sits down on a car hood no longer sparking.

"I think this has something to do with it." Ashni says handing her bandana to Max.

"Don't tell me you went in there to help people." Max says handing back the bandana.

"Okay I won't tell you that." Ashni says with a smile as Max face palms.

"Ash I'm only saying this because I care but are you totally insane! What kind of person goes into a large cloud of purple gas with only a bandana for protection?!" Max yells while kicking a hubcap which unfortunately had quite a large pile of cars balanced on top of it.

Before Max can scream, the cars are covered in purple energy and put back into their pile.

"The person who just saved you from going splat." Ashni says smirking while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll admit that was pretty cool. Wait a thought just occurred to me. You could be a superhero!" Max says excitedly.

"Yeah maybe." Ashni says with a smirk.

* * *

"How's this?" Ashni asks modelling her first superhero outfit.

It was an all blue jumpsuit with a light blue cape and no mask.

"Great if you were going for the smurf look." Max says shaking her head.

Ashni pouts and goes back into the closet. Five minutes later she comes out dressed like a battery commercial.

"Are you trying to be a hero or are you trying to sell me batteries?" Max asks raising an eyebrow.

Ashni stomps her foot and goes back into the closet. Ten minutes later she comes out dressed like how we saw her in the first chapter but minus the bandana.

"Sweet but it needs something." Max says and then notices a stray dark blue bandana on the floor.

"Tie this around your neck like a cowboy." Max says handing Ashni the bandanna.

"Okay." Ashni says unsure as she does so then looks in the mirror.

"Who is that foxy lady looking back at me? Oh yeah it's me." Ashni says smirking and checking out her reflection.

"Now all you need is a name." Max says tearing Ashni's attention away from the mirror.

"Any suggestions?" Ashni asks sitting on her bed with Max.

"How about Shockwave?" Max asks and Ashni looks at her as if she's the Bang Baby.

"Live Wire? Static? Shocker?" Max asks and Ashni shakes her head at every suggestion.

"What I need is a name that pops something with a spark." Ashni says as Max's face lights up.

"How about Spark?" Max asks and Ashni nods her head at the suggestion.

"Perfect and I got the perfect catch phrase. All it takes is a Spark." Ashni says smirking as Max smiles.

"Nice. So you're still going to help us set up for that dance tonight right?" Max asks and Ashni smirks.

"Count on it." Ashni says.

* * *

"Who are you?" A crook who's stuck to the ceiling by static electricity asks Ashni/Spark as she smirks up at them.

She had taken them all down before they could blink.

"Spark nice to beat ya. Later suckers." Spark says charging up a sheet of metal and heading for Dakota Union High.

As she got there she noticed another person riding a purple glowing trash can lid.

"I'm Static. I put a shock to your system." The other person says as Spark lands behind him.

Spark taps him on the shoulder and he whirls around to face her.

"Wow I got fans already." Static says proudly but Spark just stares at him with a blank look.

"I'm not a fan. Name's Spark." Spark says holding out her hand for him to shake it.

Static raises an eyebrow but shakes her hand which is a big mistake for both of them while charged up. The discharge from the touch sent them both back a few feet and made Spark's hair stand on end.

"Next time discharge before shaking another Meta's hand. Good to know." Static says shaking his head to clear it.

"Yeah." Spark says also shaking her head to clear it as well.

Both were oblivious to the whispers around them.

"Care to chat somewhere a little more private?" Spark asks charging up the metal sheet again and hopping on.

"Sure. See you ladies later." Static says following Spark to the roof on his trash can lid.

"So you're a Bang Baby too huh?" Spark asks sitting down on the edge of the roof.

"Yeah and you?" Static asks sitting next to her.

"What was your first clue? The purple electricity or the fact that when we touched it gave me hair that Einstein would have wanted?" Spark asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have to admit you do look better with your hair out of your face." Static says causing Spark to chuckle.

"Look if you hurry you can get to the hospital and they can find a way to make you normal again." Static suggests causing Spark to stop laughing and glare at him.

"No." Spark says defiantly as she stands up.

"No? What do you mean no? If I were you I'd jump at the chance to become normal again." Static says as the purple sparks return to Spark's skin.

"You don't understand." Spark says getting onto her sheet of metal.

"I would if you would explain." Static says confused at why she's acting this way.

Let's just say the Big Bang really stressed her out and when she's stressed a junk yard dog seems nicer in comparison.

"Why should I explain myself to a big headed electrified glory hound?" Spark says zooming off before he could reply.

"Glory hound? I don't think so!" Static says taking off after her.

"What can't handle the truth?" Spark asks going a little faster.

"Can't handle I'm better than you?" Static asks appearing in front of Spark.

"You're not better than me." Spark says charging up her hands and firing a blast at Static.

It didn't do anything but blind him long enough for her to get away.

"Who was that girl and where can I get her number?" Static asks out loud but no one is around to hear it.

* * *

**And done. No worries I may just update later today but until then watch out for flying garbage can lids. *Ducks from an incoming lid* STATIC! SPARK! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING YOUR POWERS WHILE I'M WRITING?! Chavonnie26 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just a warning this chapter will be short. I own only Ashni and Max Jumper/Jax belongs to grimbutnotalways. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Look Max I'm sorry I didn't help but more annoying yet incredibly cute matters came up." Ashni says to Max as they relaxed in the old train station.

Max is wearing a purple hoodie and matching converse this time while Ashni is wearing her usual clothes.

"Oh sounds like you like Static." Max says smirking.

"I do not! I mean he's obnoxious, annoying, full of himself." Ashni says listing off the things wrong with him.

"And you know this how?" Max asks causing Ashni to stop mid-rant.

"Well I just- well I what mean- he just is okay!" Ashni says sitting down with a huff.

"Let's see sweaty palms, ranting about a boy you barely know and dilated pupils. Yup you got a crush and you got it bad." Max says going over the signs of a crush.

Ashni didn't say anything mainly because she was gone.

"Ash?" Max asks then notices Ashni's bandanna on the floor where she was sitting.

"Oh no." Max says worriedly.

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" Ashni asks blinking her eyes.

One moment she was arguing with Max next thing she knew she's in a dark and smelly old train station that is clearly not hers and Max's while tied up in rope.

"I got you the girl you wanted now do you agree to join the meta-breed?" A voice asks and Ashni is shocked at the owner.

The owner looks like a shadow wearing a vest.

"Course Ebon." A very familiar voice says and it takes all of Ashni's self-control not to blast him with enough electricity to light up the city.

Jax looks the same except his hair is white and his eyes are a pitch black. He is wearing a pitch black jumpsuit and has a white face mask in his hand.

"Let me go Jax!" Ashni shouts at him and squirms to get out of her bonds.

"It's not Jax anymore. Call me Jumper." Jax/Jumper says putting on the mask that covered his face but not his spiked up hair.

"You know the mask actually is an improvement." Ashni says before a girl covered in feathers gags her.

There were only four people in the room. The shadow, Jumper, the bird girl and a boy who it is becoming increasingly clear he's more than a little unstable.

'_When I get out of this someone's gonna pay_' Ashni thinks while trying to figure a way out.

* * *

A week went by and no one found Ashni that is until they got company.

"Let me go you freaks." Ashni shouts while attempting to get away for the third time that day.

She didn't get far since she couldn't use her powers.

"Why do we keep her around?" Shiv the unstable boy asks as Talon the bird girl gags and ties Ashni up again.

"She's the only person who's keeping Jumper on our side." Ebon the living shadow says as Ashni glares at them but then she realises how hopeless her case is.

"Where is he anyway?" Talon asks curiously.

"Out getting our newest recruit. Ah here he is now." Ebon says as Jumper comes into the station with a huge thing made out of purple energy.

Ashni instinctively backs away while holding in the urge to scream.

"Where am I and who are you?" The thing asks and seeing their attention isn't on her Ashni decides to hop away from them but is stopped again by Jumper grabbing her around the waist.

"How about that kiss?" Jumper asks only to get a minor zap for his efforts.

He's been getting these zaps since they captured her and still didn't put two and two together that she's a Bang Baby.

"I swear you're worse than Static." Jumper says putting her down where everyone could see her.

"Why is she here? And why is she tied up?" The thing asks as Ashni looks miserable.

Ashni simply jerks her head in Jumper's direction and goes back to sulking.

"She's my girl so don't get any ideas." Jumper says but this causes Ashni to start laughing so loud it could be heard through the gag.

"What's so funny?" Jumper asks taking off her gag.

"I am NOT nor will I ever be your girl. Somebody get me a bucket cause even the thought upsets my stomach." Ashni says and spits in Jumper's face.

"Why you little. Oh I just can't stay mad at you." Jumper says angrily then happily as he pinches her cheek and gags her again.

Ashni rolls her eyes and sends out a silent prayer that she's going to be found soon.

* * *

**Well I did warn you it was short. No worries though because the next chapter is here. See you all in the next chapter. Chavonnie26 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Here's your second chapter for today and if you wish to have your OC in this fic pls check out my profile for the form you need to fill out and send to me via PM to get them in. Please enjoy. I own only Ashni, Max, Ashni's mom and Sam. Grimbutnotalways owns Jumper. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Static please wait up!" Max shouts trying to catch up to Static.

She is right now wearing a black hoodie and black converse along with her normal black jeans.

"I'm sorry but I have to find this Bang Baby before he does any more damage." Static says trying to lose her.

"Please! My best friend's been missing for a week now and I think she's been captured by Bang Babies!" Max yells desperately and Static lands so they can talk.

"We were hanging out at my place; I turned around for one moment and she's gone." Max says worriedly.

"What makes you think she was kidnapped?" Static asks and Max holds out Ashni's bandanna.

"She never goes anywhere without it." Max says handing it over to Static.

"I'll keep an eye out for her. What does she look like?" Static asks pocketing the piece of fabric.

"Coffee brown skin, dark blue eyes, around about my height and when stressed she has a temper that makes a junk yard dog seem friendly. Her name's Ashni Johnson." Max says and Static gulps.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find." Static says going off on patrol again.

"Thank you!" Max shouts and is relieved to no longer be the only one looking for Ashni.

* * *

"Ohh we have guests." Jumper says startling Ashni awake.

Ashni gasps and is hidden by shadows by Ebon. Apparently he doesn't want anyone to know about his hostage.

"Help me!" Ashni tries to scream but it's muffled by the gag.

She couldn't even see who it was but whoever it was had to be better than these jerks. Even F-Stop would be an improvement.

"What was that?" A familiar voice asks and it takes Ashni about a minute to place it.

Static!

"Static help me!" Ashni screams as she manages to get the gag off but it was too late.

Static has left the building.

"No." Ashni says as her last hope vanished.

* * *

"This place looks worse than I remember it." Static says walking into the abandoned train station where the meta-breed are staying.

Ashni woke up to the voice and managed to squirm her way into the light. Static gasps when he sees her and rushes to her side to get her loose. He unties her gag and tears of relief flow down her face.

"D-Struct is over there and you better hurry. Not all meta-breeds are deep sleepers like Shiv." Ashni says pointing to where she just was and ran out of the station before Jumper could get a hold of her.

"Thanks for the help." Static says and goes to talk to D-Struct the purple thing.

* * *

"Ashni!" Max yells as she hugs her best friend who desperately needs a shower.

"Max!" Ashni says hugging her back and Max finally gets a whiff of what she smells like.

"What have you been rolling in girl?" Max asks letting Ashni head up to the bathroom but not before Sam noticed she was home.

"Ashni!" Sam says giving her a big hug but let's go when he smells how rank she is.

"No worries I'm heading for a shower now. I'll explain where I was later." Ashni says heading into the bathroom and locking the door.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Ashni explains freshly showered, changed and bandaged.

Talon did not like Ashni and let's leave it at that. Plus ropes can leave pretty bad marks as well.

"So Jax the most annoying person on the planet is a Bang Baby and took you prisoner just to get you to like him?" Max asks then bursts out laughing at how ridiculous it was.

"I know as if I would ever like him." Ashni says also laughing and even Sam had to hold in a chuckle.

"Sam before you even say it yes I'm going to start carrying around my tazer again." Ashni says holding up the small device that she had tricked out with her powers to affect even metas.

"Good because otherwise I wouldn't let you out the house again." Ashni's mom says walking into the room to give Ashni a hug.

"Mom." Ashni says embarrassed.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Ashni's mom says looking her in the eye.

Ashni looks more like her dad than her mom. Her mom has short cropped black hair, dark brown eyes and light brown skin. Today she wore a soft pink blouse, a denim pencil skirt and black sensible heels.

"I am too." Ashni says smiling and hugging her mom back.

* * *

"Look Richie I don't have a crush on her. I just happened to save her from the meta-breed." Static says denying what anyone with eyes could see.

"Uh yeah right. You haven't stopped talking about her." Richie (The boy Max was drooling over the day before the Big Bang) says shaking his head.

Static sighs and removes his mask showing that he's the boy Ashni first saved at the docks the night of the Big Bang.

"Well she just looked so scared and when she tore outta there I swear she was terrified that it might be a dream or that someone would come after her." Static says trying to get his point across.

"Virg if you're so worried about her then why not talk to her at school on Monday?" Richie suggests as if the idea didn't occur to Static.

And it didn't.

"Great idea Richie! Heck why wait for Monday?" Static/Virg asks getting changed out of his Static gear.

"Oh boy you really do have it bad." Richie says as Virgil (Out of his Static gear) races out the door of their gas station to Ashni's house.

"Well he did describe her friend as hot." Richie says following Virgil

* * *

"Who on earth could that be?" Ashni asks gripping her tazer tightly as she and Max answer the door which just rang.

The persons on the other side of the door shocked both of them. It was the two boys from school.

"Uh hi?" Ashni almost asks confused at why they were here.

She knew Virgil couldn't have recognised her as the girl who got him out of the smog so she was at a loss for why he was visiting her not that she minded.

"Ashni Johnson right? I'm Virgil Hawkins and this is Richie Foley. We have algebra together. We were wondering why you didn't come to school this week." Virgil asks as Ashni tries not to blush at the fact a really cute guy noticed her.

"A couple Bang Babies called the meta-breed kidnapped me so they could get a particular Bang Baby to join them. No biggie." Ashni says with a shrug but bandages and gag marks on her face say differently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Virgil asks more than a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine really. Ask me that same question when I get back to school and have to deal with catch up work. Now that's scary." Ashni says and everyone laughs.

"No what's scary is the fact we have a lecture with Mr McGill on Monday." Richie says and Max smiles.

"Hey my mom just baked some cookies wanna come in and help us polish them off?" Ashni asks and both boys smile.

"Sure." They say in unison and follow the two girls inside.

* * *

"Come on Max it's just one patrol." Ashni says pleadingly as she got ready for her second patrol that evening.

"Alright here's to hoping this goes well." Max says changing her hoodie to her aqua one and her converse to her aqua ones as well.

"It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Ashni asks fully dressed as Spark.

And that brings us right back to where we started. But our story's not over yet for it has barely begun.

* * *

**And Ashni is saved and we return to the first chapter. Well I'll see you lot soon. Chavonnie26 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but trust me if you tried to do any FanFiction during exams you'd be a little slow exams are done and dusted I will be a little slow so be patient. Now onto the fic! I own only Ashni, Max, Sam and Ashni's mom. Big thanks to Static Shocker (Guest) for reviewing.**

* * *

"Hey Virg what's up?" Ashni asks Virgil at school on Monday.

"Nothing much. And you?" Virgil asks Ashni as they head off for algebra.

"Thankfully nothing. I've had enough excitement to last a life time." Ashni says trying not to scratch her still healing rope marks.

"Yeah if I were snatched by Bang Babies that ugly I wouldn't want to go anywhere near another." Virgil says and Ashni holds in a chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Maybe not anywhere near a Bang Baby that could kill me without a moment's thought is more like it." Ashni says hoping the sparks playing in her hair aren't noticeable.

Virgil looks at Ashni confused and notices the sparks playing in her hair but doesn't think much of it.

"Hey Virg hey Ash what's up?" Max asks catching up to them with Richie.

Turns out Max lived next door to Richie and Ashni around the corner from Virgil. Who knew?

"Hey Max. Hey Richie nothing much." Ashni says and the sparks die down.

"Uh oh Hurricane Frieda dead ahead." Max says and Ashni takes that as her cue to run as does Max.

"Cowards." Richie calls out after them.

"No we're just smart." Max replies as they round a corner.

And just in time too because Frieda was in a ranting mood.

* * *

"How did I get into this?" Max asks herself as she and the journalism club were locked in a room together in the school at night.

Max was working late on a project and when she heard the janitor she took off and ran into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Stop complaining and help us get out." Frieda says trying to pick the lock.

Max rolls her eyes and walks off to the window where she saw something approaching the school. Being cautious, she takes out her com-link and turns it on to contact Ashni who was patrolling nearby.

* * *

"Okay what the heck is that thing?" Spark asks completely grossed out at the bug green blob heading for the school.

"Who cares? It's attacking the school." Max says through the com-link they invented in science class.

"And that's a bad thing?" Spark asks as she zaps the blob.

"Uh yeah. For one thing I'M IN HERE!" Max yells and Spark has to hold the device at arm's length so she didn't go deaf.

"Okay I have to stop the blob then." Spark says zapping the blob again but it didn't do anything.

"Come on Spark. This is your time to shine. Now what could destroy a big blob that looks a lot like an amoeba?" Spark says and then it hits her.

"Bingo." Spark says zooming into the storage shack outside the school and comes out with two canisters of cleaning fluid or death to all germs and noses as she calls it.

"Hey blobby how about you take a bath in this." Spark yells as she causes the liquid to rain down on the blob just as Static arrives at the scene.

The blob dissolves into a big green mess.

"Okay I'm NOT cleaning that up." Spark says disgusted at what was once the green blob.

"How did you know what to do?" Static asks confused at how she could take it down first time around.

"I guessed and apparently it worked." Spark says chuckling as they landed.

"Did you get super smarts as well?" Static asks confused.

"Nope. Uh oh curfew time. Gotta jet or else mom'll kill me. See ya around Sparky." Spark says heading off for home on her trash can lid.

"Wait who are you?" Static yells after her.

"Here's a hint. My real name means lightning." Spark yells back before she gets out of ear shot.

"Well that narrows it down." Static says sarcastically and then sighs realising his own curfew was coming up.

* * *

"Hey Ashni I know this is kinda random but what does your name mean?" Virgil asks Ashni at school the next day.

"It means a flash of lightning in Arabic why?" Ashni asks a little confused.

"No reason." Virgil says shrugging but Ashni's not convinced.

But luckily for Virgil she was distracted by her phone beeping.

"No way. Ice Lolly's in town." Ashni says with a grin checking the text message.

She loved one of his songs and kept hoping that another song like it might come out soon.

"I didn't know you liked rap." Virgil says surprised.

"If it has a good meaning and a good beat then I listen to it." Ashni says shrugging and Virgil smiles.

"Do you listen to Lil' Romeo then?" Virgil asks hopefully.

"Don't push your luck Dreads." Ashni says teasingly as class began.

But little did Ashni know that she would soon meet the actual person who wrote her favourite song later that day.

* * *

"Okay it's official I hate rappers." Spark says watching Static and Rubberband Man fight.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Max asks through the com-link they liked to call Spark Boxes.

"Nah it's more entertaining to watch them fight." Spark says relaxing and she really did need the rest.

Whatever she did people always thought Static did it, but that was probably due to the fact she was incredibly camera shy, so she was working her butt off to get some recognition and not being mistaken for Static's sister.

"You're actually right for once." Max says and Spark pouts.

"Give it a rest already." Spark says annoyed and Static crashes next to her.

"Oh perfect." Spark says seeing Rubberband Man heading her way and charges up her fists and blasts him but it doesn't do anything.

"Who are you? Static's sister or something?" Rubberband Man asks and soon realises he shouldn't have said that.

Spark, who is normally patient enough to deal with little kids, has had it with people calling her Static's sister and she's ready to take her anger out on the nearest Bang Baby which Rubberband Man, unfortunately for him, happened to be.

"I AM NOT HIS SISTER!" Spark yells loud enough to be heard probably back at the docks and zaps Rubberband Man so hard even though he's made of rubber he could feel it.

Rubberband Man went down for the count smelling just like burnt rubber and Static who had seen all of it was shocked (No pun intended).

"Remind me not to get you mad." Static says bringing Spark back to her senses.

"Sorry about that it's just I really hate it when people think I'm your sister." Spark says looking down at her feet.

"How about I go on TV and set things straight? Hey you could be my sidekick." Static says only to get kicked by Spark.

"What you said I should side kick you so I did." Spark says and even Static couldn't help laughing.

"But seriously I would love working with you. Just don't let your ego get in the way okay?" Spark asks with a small smile.

"Deal. Partners?" Static asks offering his hand.

"Partners." Spark says shaking it firmly.

"I'll see you around Sparky." Spark says and quickly gives him a peck on the cheek before he can react and then zooms away.

"Thank you." Static says to the heavens and picks up Rubberband Man to drop him off to the police.

* * *

"Hallelujah praise to lord all mighty you finally did it." Max says dancing around the room like a maniac.

"Would you be quiet? Besides it was just a kiss on the cheek. Just enough to keep him guessing." Ashni says still dressed as Spark but without her mask on.

"Still you kissed him so that means I was right." Max says happily only to get zapped for her efforts.

"You weren't right." Ashni says and her hands are still glowing.

"Uh you wouldn't barbeque me now would you?" Max asks a little nervous and Ashni seems to realise what she was doing.

"Sorry Max but I don't know, lately I've not been feeling like myself." Ashni says as she powers down.

"It's the lack of sleep and food." Max says and as if she timed it Ashni's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess you're right." Ashni says sheepishly as Max smirks.

"Fine I'll eat something and skip a patrol so I can get some sleep. Happy?" Ashni says getting changed into her normal clothes.

"Very." Max says still smirking.

* * *

**All right two episodes in one. Well I have to go study. See you all soon. Chavonnie26 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Today I give you another chapter of this story. Thanks to Puppy (Guest) for reviewing. I own only Ashni, Max, Ashni's mom, Sam and that's it! Take that lawyers! Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"In other news, it seems that Dakota's very own Static has found a special someone. Footage taken of the scene shows Static and a young woman around his age conversing on a roof top and the woman kissing him on the cheek. Static had this to say about the situation." A news caster says on the TV as Ashni just stares at it uncomprehendingly.

"Spark is just a good friend. She's my partner. Besides I think she would fry me to a crisp if I even tried to flirt with her. So no we're not dating and we're not related." Static says on the TV and Ashni relaxes a little.

"Others on the subject say differently." The news caster says and Ashni lunges to change the channel but Sam just turns up the volume fully intent on the program.

"If they're not a couple then they're certainly on their way. I've seen lots of couples but these two by far have the most star power. The love between them is literally electric." A sleazy looking man says and Ashni uses every single bit of her self-control not to blow up the TV but the lights did flicker though.

"Turn it off. Now." Ashni says threateningly and Sam rushes to do so.

When Ashni got mad everyone took cover.

"What's up with you?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Ashni says as their mother came into the room with a grin that actually hurt to look at.

"Ashni I just got a letter from Vanmoor Institute saying that you've been accepted." Ashni's mom says happily as Sam went to the kitchen to check on his soufflé.

"I got what?" Ashni asks confused at her mom.

"You got accepted into the Vanmoor Institute for a week long course on electrical engineering. I am so proud of you." Ashni's mom says while hugging her but Ashni is still confused.

Sure she's on the honour roll at school but the thought of going to Vanmoor Institute never even occurred to her.

"But I didn't apply for any program." Ashni says still trying to figure out how to get out of it.

She did not want to spend a week surrounded by students that could make her look dumb without realising it.

"Ashni's going to the Vanmoor Institute? Somebody call the press cause this is a bigger story than Static and Spark." Sam says as the soufflé he was making that actually looked edible exploded in his face thanks to a small spark from Ashni.

"Just to let you know I've been on the honour roll for who knows how long Mr I-Can't-Even-Bake-A-Cupcake-Without-It-Exploding-I n-My-Face." Ashni says as Sam wipes the soufflé off his face.

"I could have sworn my soufflé was stable this time." Sam says confused at why the soufflé exploded.

"Look mom I'll make a deal with you. If the next thing Sam cooks is edible then I'll go on that course if not then I get to spend my week how I want deal?" Ashni asks seeing that Sam's latest creation for dinner was already in the oven.

"Deal." Ashni's mom says smirking since she helped Sam make dinner so it was edible.

An hour later they had dinner and needless to say Ashni lost the bet.

"Fine I'll go." Ashni says sulkily heading up to her room.

* * *

"You got what?" Max asks the next day at school completely confused.

"That's what I said. I can't believe I have to go." Ashni says sulkily at what she was wearing.

Her mom had wrestled her into a light blue blouse, a dark blue skirt and light blue kitten heels. She didn't even have her bandanna on but instead had a light blue hairband holding her hair out of her face. She also wore light blue eye shadow and soft pink lipstick. She was almost unrecognisable.

"Hey Max who's your new friend?" Virgil asks walking up to them with Richie.

Ashni raises an eyebrow as if saying 'Really?'

"No way. Ashni is that you? You look like a girl." Richie says and then only realises his mistake.

"Yeah it's me. My mom wrestled me into this." Ashni says glumly as Frieda walks by and does a double take of her.

By now Ashni was used to it. She had been getting those looks all morning and a lot of guys tried to hit on her but unfortunately for them she hit harder.

"Why?" Virgil asks curiously.

"She said I have to look my best if I'm going to Vanmoor on Monday and I need to get used to wearing this." Ashni says wishing she could go home and change but knowing her mom it was only the beginning.

"Well at least she didn't put you in a dress." Max says hoping to get Ashni to stop growling.

"Don't jinx it." Ashni says walking off to her first class.

"Man you were right. When she's in a bad mood you'd be better off hanging around Hotstreak." Virgil says watching Ashni's retreating form.

"Wait a minute Virg aren't you going to that Institute with her?" Richie asks as Max walks off to calm Ashni down.

"Let's leave that as a surprize." Virgil says as they head off to class.

* * *

"Virg what are you doing here?" Ashni asks confused as she arrives at the Vanmoor Institute on Monday in a soft lavender sleeveless sun dress and soft lavender kitten heels.

Her mom had again wrestled her into something more feminine than what she usually wore. Her hair fell freely down her back and around her face making her look like a different person. The soft lavender eyeshadow and deep pink lipstick might have helped as well.

"I got accepted too." Virgil says trying not to drool at Ashni.

The other males around her did not try to hide how they were checking her out which made her more than a little uncomfortable. She felt like a slab of meat.

"No way. Let me see your schedule." Ashni says comparing their schedules and found that they had each class together.

"Cool. We better get to class though." Ashni says smiling for the first time since she saw her dress.

Virgil just nodded and followed her into the building while trying not to be jealous of all the boys who were staring at Ashni and how they could be so open about it.

"Wait I just realised something. We have absolutely no idea where we're going." Ashni says as the thought also occurs to Virgil.

"Hey maybe we could ask someone." Virgil suggests and Ashni nods her head at the suggestion.

"Uh pardon me but do you know where lab 14 is?" Ashni asks a pair of boys who seem to be a few years older than Virgil and her.

The one had messy cut brown hair, round glasses and the ugliest Hawaiian shirt Ashni had ever seen and the other had blonde hair that was in a ponytail and a simple blue button down shirt.

"Yeah it's right through here." The blonde one says allowing Virgil and Ashni through to the door that was behind them.

"Thanks." Ashni says only to realise the door led outside and she and Virgil were now locked out of the Institute.

"Oh come on." Ashni says as she tries the lock and finds out it's electronic.

Ashni smirks and, making sure that Virgil wasn't looking, she shorted out the lock so they could get in again.

"How'd you do that?" Virgil asks as he was sure the door was locked a few seconds ago.

"You have your secrets I have mine." Ashni says walking into the Institute with a sway of her hips.

Virgil shook his head to clear it and followed her in.

* * *

"Thank the lord we made it." Ashni says walking into lab 14 with Virgil and a girl they met called Daisy.

Daisy was Asian and wore a long purple skirt, a dark pink cardigan and sensible brown shoes. She has her black hair cut into a sensible bob and dark brown eyes.

"How did you two meet again?" Daisy asks with a small laugh at Ashni's actions.

In the few minutes that Daisy had known them she had seen that they both had crushes on each other and were blind as a bat when it came to seeing that the other one liked them. It was really that obvious.

"Got kidnapped by Bang Babies and Virgil came to check on me when I got home." Ashni says taking a seat next to the twins.

Both had black hair and round glasses and were dressed identically.

"Somehow I can totally see that." Daisy says shaking her head as Ashni started sparking again but got it under control.

She has been having trouble keeping the sparks under wraps for quite some time now but was getting better at it every day.

"Trust me that's not even the craziest thing that's ever happened to me." Ashni says with a large grin showing that she knew something they didn't.

"What was then?" Virgil asks because he himself didn't know.

"Not telling." Ashni says in a sing song voice then growls as she sees the two boys who locked them out earlier come in through the door.

"Hello grunts let's get to work." The blonde haired one says and Ashni almost growls at him but stops herself just in time.

"This is just perfect." Virgil mutters sarcastically as they got to work.

* * *

Spark was well sparking with anger. The two men, Specs and Trapper, who taught her and Virgil that day, had gotten on her last nerve and she had gone on patrol to clear her head before she shorted out the whole city.

"If I never see those two again it'll be too soon." Spark says with venom as she zooms through the skies.

She was literally a walking or in this case flying black out. Most of the buildings she past the sound of exploding light bulbs could be heard.

"Spark if you don't calm down now I get a bad feeling the city's gonna go black and remember the last time that happened?" Max asks through the Spark Box and Spark lands to try to even her breathing.

"Yeah I remember. How could I forget?" Spark asks her breathing heavy from suppressed tears.

"Sorry forgot it's a sensitive subject." Max says sounding really sorry as Spark finally calms down.

"And you could forget this how?" Spark asks as Static flies by and stops to talk with her.

"Hey Spark you okay? A lot of people are complaining about exploding light bulbs." Static asks landing and Spark wipes away the last of her tears.

"Sorry I really need to work on my temper. So what brings you here?" Spark asks sitting down on the edge of the roof next to Static.

"Just thinking." Static says as Spark stares at the stars and he at her.

"About what?" Spark asks realising that this was probably the most normal conversation they ever had.

"Who you are under the mask." Static says and Spark turns to him just in time to slap his hands away from her mask.

"Nice try Sparky but no." Spark says with a grin as Static pouts at his latest attempt to see under her mask failed.

It was almost like a game. Static would try to figure out who Spark was and she'd just throw him off her trail again.

"Thought I had you that time." Static says and Spark scoots a little closer to him.

"You almost did. Next time don't give away any hints." Spark says obviously flirting but Static didn't seem to notice.

Spark had already figured out that Virgil was Static since he was in the Big Bang but the fact Virgil and Static looked exactly the same did help quite a bit too. But as for Static well let's just say he's pretty clueless and leave it at that.

"I can't seem to get the drop on you can I?" Static asks finally noticing how close they were but didn't do anything about it.

"Maybe you could. All you need is some practice. I better go." Spark says getting up and charging up her Static Surfer that Static gave her.

"Wait can't I at least get another hint?" Static asks before she gets too far away.

"Sometimes the answer is staring you right in the face. All you have to do is meet its eyes." Spark says wisely as she zooms off.

"Is it just me or is she really confusing?" Static asks no one in particular while not even aware that their whole conversation was recorded but he'd find out soon.

But before that can happen a large robot starts tearing up the streets below him.

"A hero's work is never done." Static says jumping into battle and sees Spark come back to help him.

"Amen to that." Spark says as they charge up.

"Hey lead head! Try this on for size!" Spark yells zapping the robot and it worked to an extent.

The robot turned its attention to them.

"Oh COME ON!" Spark yells dodging a blast aimed at her.

"This is gonna be a long night." Static mutters also dodging a blast and they get back to fighting.

* * *

"Morning Sam." Ashni says with a smile thankful to be back in her regular style of clothes.

Today she is wearing dark blue jeans, black sneakers, her yellow and orange top and her red bandana with pride.

"Hey Ash did you see the news? They actually have footage that Static and Spark are an item." Sam says happily as well but slightly less happy when Ashni did a spit take with the milk she was drinking and he was in the splash zone.

"They what?" Ashni asks coughing and not believing what she was hearing.

She was so careful to make sure they weren't seen.

"Yeah it played while you were taking a shower. You okay? You look like you're about to faint." Sam says concerned as Ashni turns a deathly white.

The white from what Static was gonna say when he found out that someone recorded her flirting with him.

"I'm fine." Ashni says shaking her head and grabbing her stuff.

She ran out the house in record time and just in time too because her mom had just walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"We have to do what by when?" Ashni asks incredulously at the task Trapper and Specs just gave them.

They had to build an electronic eye in a day and if that wasn't bad enough the eye had to be able to track any electromagnetic field programed into it.

"And here we thought you might actually have some brain power." Mr Specs says and Virgil actually has to hold Ashni back from throttling him.

"I have a question about the eye." Virgil says when Ashni was calm enough.

"Brown, green or baby blue?" Virgil asks and the teens laugh but Specs and Trapper are not amused.

"Just get it done." Trapper says gruffly and leaves the room with Specs.

"Well aren't they just rays of sunshine." Ashni says sarcastically and Daisy laughs with her.

* * *

"I think we're almost done." Ashni says typing on the computer next to Virgil as Daisy tested the eye along with the twins.

"I can't believe you two can work so well together." Daisy says testing the eye and it was functioning above and beyond how she thought it would.

"Lots of practice." Ashni says and Virgil raises an eyebrow at her but shrugs.

"Well done grunts." Specs says actually a little impressed at the fact they got it done so quickly.

"Thank Virgil and Ashni. They came up with the tracking program." Daisy says and Specs and Trapper's moods and faces sourer.

"Eh no biggie." Ashni says with a smirk on her face.

Oh how it felt good to brag well to her at least. But before she could rub it in some more the bell rang signalling the end of school.

"Race you out." Ashni says racing out the classroom with a cartwheel.

"I can see why you like her." One of the twins says to Virgil.

"Ashni hold up." Virgil says as he, the twins and Daisy run after her.

Ever since Jumper escaped from prison Virgil was more than a little protective about Ashni. Okay that's sugar coating it a little too much. Virgil was downright terrified for her but Ashni didn't seem to be worried at all. In fact she seemed more excitable than usual but if you really got to know Ashni you'd know that being excited was her way of covering her fear.

"Sweet freedom." Ashni says breathing a deep breath once she was outside.

"Man Ashni how did you get so fast?" Virgil asks panting alongside Daisy.

The twins had gone home.

"Easy running from F-Stop and Jax. Those boys do not know when to quit." Ashni says and then sees the limo in front of the school.

"Wait a minute Alva? What is Edwin Alva doing here?" Ashni asks eying the man wearily.

Static had told her that he was responsible for the Big Bang and she believed him.

"He runs the school." Daisy says and an idea suddenly dawns on Ashni.

"Uh guys I think I left my backpack in the lab. I'm gonna go get it." Ashni says rushing back inside the Institute worriedly and not for her backpack which was on her back.

"I better go with her to make sure Jumper doesn't get the drop on her again." Virgil says following Ashni leaving Daisy just plain confused.

Ashni had just arrived outside Specs and Trapper's lab and was looking in.

"If Alva's here then something must be wrong." Ashni says short circuiting the electronic lock and walking inside but sneakily.

"What the huh?" Ashni asks herself peeking around the corner where she saw a light and was shocked to see a robot a lot like the one she and Static fought the night before except bigger.

"I knew it. I have to tell Static." Ashni says and runs out the room only to slam right into Virgil.

"Run." Ashni says getting up again and running.

"Why?" Virgil asks and as if to answer his question a giant robot came out of the lab and practically destroyed it.

"Oh that's why." Virgil says running away just like Ashni.

Too bad for them the robot was designed to track their specific electromagnetic signatures.

"We're doomed." Ashni mutters hiding behind a pillar and gets changed into Spark.

"Hey ugly over here!" Spark yells coming out into the open on her Static Surfer.

The robot focused in on her and she started zooming away again. And just in time too.

"Better help her." Virgil says changing into Static as the robot follows Spark downtown.

"Okay where to lead this thing." Spark mutters dodging laser blasts and trying to stay alive.

She was doing so many loop de loops and going so high it was almost ridiculous. She was just glad that she had plenty of practice.

"If I knew I'd tell you." Static says pulling up next to her.

"Good to see you again Sparky." Spark says dodging another laser.

"So any ideas on how to defeat this thing?" Static asks as they dodged another laser.

"No you?" Spark asks getting a little worried because the robot was catching up to them.

"Now that you mention it." Static says with a smirk that makes Spark gulp.

"Why do I get the feeling this idea is suicidal?" Spark asks and doesn't get an answer.

"Mommy." Spark squeaks as they headed to Alva's apartment.

"What are you two doing here?!" Alva snaps at them as they enter his apartment.

"A little payback and a whole lot of wanting to live." Spark says sitting cross-legged on her Static Surfer.

She picked up on Static's idea pretty quickly.

"True." Static says also pretty relaxed as the robot came in through the wall.

"Care to turn off your machine?" Spark asks seeing that Alva was pretty freaked.

"Specs, Trapper shut it down now!" Alva says into a walkie talkie as Spark grabs him from behind to take him on a little joy ride.

"But sir we think we can still get a shot." Specs says from the lab as Alva got dizzy from all of Spark's stunts.

"SHUT IT DOWN!" Alva yells at them and the machine powers down and crashes.

"Now was that so hard?" Spark asks but Alva merely glares at her to which she shrugs and puts him down on the roof of a random building.

"Later." Spark says zooming off with Static to go on patrol.

"That was fun." Spark says and Static signals for her to land.

"Let me guess you want to talk about the video of last night?" Spark asks with a raised eyebrow as they land.

"Why did you flirt with me?" Static asks being very straight forward.

"You really are clueless aren't you? Remember what I said last night. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get home." Spark says zooming off before Static could catch her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Static asks before realising she was gone.

* * *

"Morning Virg." Ashni says to Virgil as they enter their normal school the next day.

Both their parents decided that Vanmoor was too dangerous and took them out before the course was complete something Ashni was grateful for. It was back to t-shirts, jeans and sneakers for her.

"Morning Ash." Virgil says as Max and Richie walk up to them busy talking.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice says from behind them and Daisy walks up next to them.

"Hey Daisy. What are you doing here?" Ashni asks as she falls into step with them.

"I just transferred. My parents thought I would be safer in a public school." Daisy says and Ashni agrees with her.

"Well welcome to Dakota Union High. I'm Max and if you all me anything other than that you'll end up six feet under." Max says with a smile but she isn't kidding about calling her Max though.

"And I'm Richie." Richie says chuckling a bit at Max only to get his foot stomped on for his efforts.

"Nice to meet you. Ash and Virg have told me all about you two." Daisy says ignoring the slicing motion Ashni made across her neck.

"Only good things I hope." Max says not noticing Ashni was sneaking away to class.

"Yeah totally." Daisy says as everyone notices Ashni had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Max asks looking around for Ashni clearly worried.

Ashni missing+ Jumper on the loose= A very worried Max, Virgil and Richie.

"Maybe she went to class." Daisy suggests and Max runs there so fast it was almost superhuman to find Ashni there setting up her stuff.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Max asks out of breath as the others finally caught up to her.

"You sound like Sam." Ashni says with a grin and pats the seats next to her.

The others groan and sit down next to her.

"So what did you and Richie get up to while we were away?" Ashni asks only to get punched on her shoulder for her efforts.

"So I guess I can return the wedding gift then huh?" Ashni asks chuckling at the bright red hue of both Richie and Max's skins.

"Not funny Ash. Unless you want the whole world to know who you have a crush on you better keep your mouth shut." Max says threatingly and Ashni gulps and zips her mouth shut.

"Wow this is the first time I've seen her quiet." Daisy says and Max laughs at this.

"You get used to it. No wonder the Meta-breed gagged her." Max says not noticing the way Ashni tensed up at the mention of her week in captivity.

"Yeah no wonder." Ashni says nervously as the lesson gets started.

* * *

**And done. Man that was a long chapter. Now if you'll excuse me I have studying to do. Chavonnie26 out.**


End file.
